Devils
by Awesome Empress
Summary: Arthur awakes to find himself chained to a bed, nude, and feeling awfully...weird. He doesn't know where he's at or the reason why, but that doesn't seem to matter to him. His body feels uncomfortable, like it wants -no- needs something. What in the name of Satan is going on! Who's the deliciously handsome devil with twisted horns and striking blue eyes? Devil! AU


_Hot_...

Moans and pants bounched off the brick walls of the small room, creating echoes that only further excited the bound redhead.

_It's burning_...

Chains rattled and bruised the wrists of the pale devil. No matter how many attempts he tried to rip them off, they stayed intact.

_I need release_...

The room was dark, only candles lit the room. No windows, no door, no way to get out. Arthur was trapped on a bed in an unknown room.

_Let me cum!_

Suddenly a bright light shown in the middle of the room, signaling that someone had teleported into the room, and momentarily distracted the flustered male. Arthur bared his fangs at the intruder, trying in vain to cover his exposed body with his thin leathery tail from icy blue eyes.

Icy blue eyes that belonged to another devil, who was currently taking long, confident strides toward the bed. As Alfred neared, Arthur settled down some, willing his erection to go away. This had been his subordinate once, a young man who barely entered the burning pits of hell. But now, he was his captor, his enemy, his _want_.

A gloved hand seized Arthur's chin, tilting his head up to examine the state of his being. Red hair tousled, emerald eyes hazy with lust, flushed complexion, and body slick with sweat and need. If it were anyone other than Alfred, they would taken Arthur then and there. Alfred would get to that eventually, but first he need answers.

"Look at you...How low you've gotten."

Alfred lifted a knee upon the matress where Arthur was currently chained against. Arthur tried to move away but with Alfred's clawed hand on his face, he thought it'd best to stay still.

"What would the others say if they saw you like this, I wonder? The great Devil of Britian completely under my contr-"

"Shut up!"

Arthur snapped, yanking his face out of Alfred's grip. His green eyes flashed dangerously, glowing with fury. Alfred only chuckled and hefted the rest of his body to sit next to Arthur. The redhead flinched as Alfred's scent hit him and went straight for his genitals. Alfred took notice, a smirk threatening to break out onto his pale face.

"You're excited."

Arthur could_ feel_ the smirk and it annoyed him to no end how powerless he was in this situation. Trying to keep his voice leveled, he remarked through gritted teeth.

"You slipped me a drug."

"So I did."

"What is the purpose of this?"

Now the smirk had vanished from Alfred's face, as he put on a serious expression. Arthur's cock once again throbbed as he could help but admire Alfred's appearance.

"My mate has already been decided by the court, you. Yet you shamelessly disobey. You deny your feelings."

"..No."

Alfred narrowed his azure eyes at Arthur in irritation, his lips set in a fine line. Unable to keep his gaze, Arthur looked away. Suddenly he felt a hand slide up his side, coming to a rest at his left pectoral. The hand slowly rubbed the nub in circles, and the Brit had to bite his lip to keep in his moan.

"You're doing it again. You're trying to run away Arthur, but I won't let you. No, not this time."

Arthur twisted his frame to the lay on his side trying to free his chest of that damn hand, but it was insistant. Alfred also arose and pushed Arthur onto his knees. Leaning into Arthur's naked body, Alfred's hand began to stroke the inside of his thigh. Helpless to the immense pleasure he was receiving, Arthur gasped and whimpered.

"I...ah...please...stop..."

The drug was a heavy aphrodisiac and began taking a larger toll on Arthur. The lust was polluting his mind, making it incapable for Arthur to think very well. His mind could only process his want for release.

"You had an affair with Francis didn't you?"

Alfred unclothed his own erect manhood, and was slowly rutting against Arthur's ass, which was leaking out juices. Arthur couldn't control the tears that fell down his cheeks. Never before had he endured this type of torture and it was killing him.

"Consider this your punishment."

A sneaky hand found its way around Arthur's member. Finally receiving attention to his neglected erection, Arthur cried out as Alfred began to leisurely stroke it.

"W-We only...ahh..d-did it o-once."

This answer only seemed to anger Alfred all the more, resulting in vicious bite marks around the green-eyed devil's neck and shoulders.

"It doesn't matter if it was once or a hundred times, you let him have your body. And knowing it belonged to me!"

Removing his hand from Arthur's cock, he harshly tugged on his flaming hair and leaned in,

"You are mine, Arthur. I won't anyone else have you."

Two gloved fingers made their way into the slick opening, stretching the quivering hole. Arthur all but howled at the bliss the cold yet talented finger gave him, and soon found himself shamelessly pushing back onto the fingers. He was a mess, mouth agape, saliva running down his chin. Truly an intoxicating sight for the younger devil hovering above him.

"P-Please...ahh!"

Alfred lifted a midnight black brow in confusion. Arthur was a stubborn as a bull, he still would not give in to even the simplest of his primal desires.

"Please what, Arthur?"

"I-I...w-won't ever d-do it..hnn..a..again...S-So..please..sto-"

A quick jab to his prostrate had Arthur tensed with his mouth shut. Now three fingers were cruelly pounding relentlessly onto his sweet spot. Alfred hummed as if in deep thought, ignoring Arthur's wails of protests as he haulted his movements. A thin leathery tail latched onto Alfred's hands, as if for support.

"Come on Arthur. You didn't really believe your little fling with Francis would just blow over? No consequences whatsoever?"

Bitter humor laced Alfred's velvet voice as a smirk once again made it's way onto his amused face. Arthur pulled against the chains for what seemed like the millionth time, wishing more than anything to be able to pleasure himself. The leather-clad fingers slipped away and something bigger took their place.

Arthur's emerald eyes widened as he felt the heated organ push against his entrance. Alfred leaned down to Arthur's level to affectionately nuzzle the tense devil and his leathery tail wrapped around the redheaded male's middle. Trying in a futile attempt to comfort his mate.

"H-hold on!"

"Your body is melting with yearning, your scent is radiating arousal and need to mate. I can't hold back any longer."

With a single thrust, they were connected. The boundary was broken and these two devils were now bonded as mates for eternity. Not that any of them would dare complain, well maybe Arthur. He just couldn't fathom how Alfred could have possibly become more powerful than himself.

Both were quiet, save for their panting. Suddenly a low growling sound vibrated from the back of Alfred's throat and his pupils dilated. The delicious heat that was Arthur constricting his member was bringing out his primative side. He had claimed his spot as the Dominant mate, and had to ensure his position.

"I want to see you."

With that Alfred twisted the green-eyed hellion to face upright while still being sheathed deep within his ass. Alfred held a seductive, gruff tone implying that he was painstakingly trying to keep from relentlessly fucking Arthur. On the other hand, Arthur was reduced to wanton cries and moans.

Finally Alfred began to move, using his inhuman speed and strength to pound Arthur into the mattress. Arthur couldn't deny his emotions no longer, his demonic pride be damned!

He was being fucked by Alfred and was he enjoying to its fullest extent. He wrapped his tail around his dominant counter part's thigh, and leaned up in a quite pathetic way to nuzzle Alfred. The raven haired devil, feeling unnaturally romantic, instead chose to lock lips. Alfred's forked tongue snaked its way into Arthur's cavern, mindfull of the sharp fangs that resembled his own.

Making a noise of pleasure when Alfred struck his prostrate once again, Arthur pulled away from the kiss and moved toward his blue-eyed mate's collar bone. Bestowing a loving lick to the vein that was throbbing under the milky skin, Arthur unsheathed his fangs and bit rather harshly, drawing blood.

Alfred grunted as he was marked by his submissive and sped up his thrusts so that now the bed sounded on the verge of breaking. The redheaded cried out as Alfred positioned his legs on top of his shoulders, giving him deeper access. The pleasure had Arthur curling his toes and the non-stop abuse of his prostrate had his insides tightening as they signaled his end.

One more thrust and Arthur saw white as his orgasm hit. He arched like a feline against Alfred as spasms racked his body, and his anal muscles clamped down on Alfred's member. In turn, Alfred also orgasmed, covering Arthur's anus with his seed.

For a few tense seconds, no words were said. Only the harsh panting of the sinful devils. Alfred was the first to recover from his climax, and removed his now limp length from a dazed Arthur, who only moaned lowly at the sensation of the excess cum slide down the crevice between his ass cheeks.

Buttoning up his pants, Alfred made a move to get up from the bed, but something held him back. He glanced back at Arthur, who had captured his bomber jacket between his teeth. A genuine smile crossed Alfred's features as he slid back onto the bed, breaking the chains that bound Arthur to the headboard with one effortless tug.

Arthur rubbed at his sore wrists, but was quick to latch onto Alfred when he sat on the bed. The younger devil only chuckled at the blatant show of affection from the normally grumpy hellion. Alfred removed his beloved jacket and laid it upon Arthur's nude form.

Ignoring the confused expression sent his way, Alfred buried himself under the soiled sheets, suddenly feeling an overwhelming need of sleep overtake him. Arthur looked from Alfred who had closed his eyes to where the broken chains hung.

He was free.

He could escape if he wanted to. Although he was tired as well, he had just enough energy to teleport away.

Alfred knew this, he was just simply conducting an experiment. Testing his new mate's loyalty. He was pleasantly surprised to feel a warm body slide under the covers as well and snuggle up to him, wearing his favorite brown leather jacket too. Wrapping his arm around his lover, Alfred knew he had nothing to fear now.

He had claimed Arthur and he had stayed. It might have just been the heat of the moment, but Arthur stayed. And even if he tried to leave, well...

Opening one sapphire slitted pupil to eye the dark hickey on Arthur's flawless milky neck.

_He too had secretly marked Arthur._

* * *

If you liked it, please review! If not I apologize this was not to your liking, but feel free to send me your thoughts! I want feedback people! :3

-Empress


End file.
